


After Graduation

by lupus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, The Niagara Clause, this is 99 percent sap ass fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely inspired by <a href="http://samwellgotyourback.tumblr.com/post/146650053529/des-zimbits-my-problem-is-really-that-i-need-a">this post</a> on tumblr by <a href="http://samwellgotyourback.tumblr.com/">samwellgotyourback</a> (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudianity/pseuds/Freudianity">freudianity</a> on ao3), AKA:</p><p>Ransom & Holster hook up freshman year of college and realize they're pretty much it for each other. In order to experience all college has to offer, and to make sure they don't screw up what could be an amazing lifelong relationship by not being ready to settle down, they make an Agreement. They'll hold off on this Thing of theirs until after graduation.</p><p>But it was officially After Graduation.<br/>And Ransom looked so good, Holster was done holding back</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freudianity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudianity/gifts).



> anyway i just want my 2 fave bros to be happy & in love so this is really self indulgent but hopefully yall like it too
> 
> posted [here](http://biharley.tumblr.com/post/147650890780) on tumblr if you'd like to reblog it there :)

Holster had been good.

He'd been so good.

As he hugged Ransom on lake quad, both of them laughing in their caps and gowns, he thought about what this moment meant. That not only was this the start of the rest of their lives, but - hopefully - the start of the rest of their lives _together._

The last semester had been harder than most, but they got through it and they were here together, and it was _After Graduation_.

 

* * *

 

It went like this.

It was the first Haus party of freshman year. They'd gotten drunk - not super-sloshed drunk, but the good kind of drunk. The party was on a Thursday night after their first win of the season. By this point Ransom and Holster were pretty much attached at the hip - so that and the fact that Holster had a single and Ransom didn't want to wake his roommate that had an 8am, Ransom had ended up going back with Holster to his dorm to crash. They'd ended up crammed into Holster's tiny twin bed talking and laughing like they always did until suddenly it was 4am and they were pretty much sober.

And that's when Ransom had leaned over and kissed him.

It didn't take long for it to devolve from kissing into mutual, sloppy, a-little-too-eager blowjobs and then falling asleep wrapped around each other (to be fair, in a dorm bed that was the only way two people could fit).

The next morning was a little weird. It's not every night you move from being strictly in "bro" territory with your best friend to "we've had each other's dicks in our mouths."

Things got even weirder for a few days. It didn't throw off their game - thank god, Jack would've kill them - but it was easily some of the worst few days of Holster's college career. They avoided each other, even though they both knew they didn't want to.

It took less than a week for the two of them to break.

They both lingered in the locker room one day after practice, and Holster still swore to this day he'd had every intention of just talking to Ransom. But somehow they ended up naked in the showers together hands everywhere, and eventually back at square one.

After that, it kept happening.

Ransom started spending a lot of time in Holster's room. Started sleeping there, even, pretty much almost every night.

Holster realized, and Ransom did too, the _intensity_ of whatever this thing was between the two of them. But by the time this happened, it was pretty much finals and Ransom was too stressed to worry about anything else but grades and exams. So they decide to meet up over break in Niagara - somewhere away from Samwell where they can be alone and clear their heads.

This is where the Agreement was born.

After talking long and painstakingly about the entire situation the two of them realized two things - they're probably soulmates in every imaginable fashion of the word, and they also dumb, young boys who will probably fuck this amazing thing up if they try to settle down too quickly.

So the deal was this - they put the romantic and sexual aspects of their relationship on hold until graduation. They each had the next three and a half years to play the field and explore any and every romantic and/or sexual avenue that may be out there. They also had the next three and a half years to grow into the people they want to be for each other. From the time they left Niagara and beyond, they were to be Best BrosTM and nothing more. No more hooking up (the jury was still out about threesomes at that point but after their first one, they decided threesomes were out, too.), no more making out, and nothing else that could be crossing into romantic or sexual territory.

They made promises to keep open and constant communication, but before they left Niagara that break Ransom paused.

"We should have neutral territory," Ransom had said. "Somewhere where - if we wanted to - we could go. Where the Agreement is void."

"Why not here?" Holster offered. "If we want - if we're still in this - we come here once a summer for a couple days, maybe a week, and we can get all of our pent up romantic and sexual tension out and just be ourselves."

And that's how the Niagara Clause was born.  

 

* * *

 

 

The Agreement they'd made worked for the most part.

Sometimes, it was hard seeing each other with someone else, but they knew who they would both end up with in the long run, and that was comforting.

Sharing the attic came with its own challenges - i.e. Holster having to listen to Ransom jerk off in the bunk above him when he thought Holster was sleeping and having to fight every cell in his body from jumping up out of his bed and climbing up the ladder to join Ransom. There was also the issue of sexiling, and knowing that the person you loved was in your room fucking someone else.

They worked through it though, like they worked through everything, and as the years passed their friendship only grew stronger.

Plus, they always had summer to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ransom and March had gotten way more serious than Holster had ever thought they would though, he'd almost broken. Ever since freshman year when they'd made the deal, it didn't matter who Ransom hooked up with or vice versa. Holster couldn't see Ransom ending up with anyone else but him in the long run. It didn't matter who they were - when Holster pictured the future, the two of them ended up together.

March was the only one that changed things. And Holster liked March, loved her both by herself and as a partner for Ransom. Which is why Holster felt like a total dick at the relief he'd felt when Ransom and March amicably ended things early second semester of their senior year.

Holster didn't bring it up until afterwards. He didn't want to influence whatever was going on between Ransom and March so he kept quiet until a few weeks after the break up when he knew ransom was okay.

"I'm not going to lie bro, I was a little worried," Holster had admitted to Ransom one night in the dim light of their shared attic.

"Hmmm?" Ransom had asked, looking up from where he was highlighting the shit out of his drug chem book.

"You and March, y'know?" Holster said quietly. "I...you guys were so good together. I thought, maybe you were gonna stay together. It kinda scared me. A lot. And it's so shitty of me, but we swore honesty so I gotta say it, but part of me was relieved when you two broke up. Cause when I started thinking of your future, part of me started picturing you with her instead of me."

" _Adam_ ," Rans said hoarsely. He quietly got up from his desk and crossed the room to sit next to Holster on the bottom bunk.

"I liked March a lot, yeah, but...you're it for me," Ransom said, taking Holster's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm still all in with this if you are. Even...no matter who I was with, when I looked ahead into my future, you're the only thing that's ever been certain."

Holster exhaled shakily and when he looked up to meet Ransom's eyes, he was afraid he was gonna do something stupid like kiss him right then and there. He was pretty sure they were ready at this point, but they'd waited this long, what was a few more months?

He squeezed Ransom's hand before getting off the bed. He needed to take a shower and clear his mind...amongst other things.

"Graduation's in three months, right?" Holster said, retreating. And he knew by the look on Ransom's face that Ransom knew what he meant.

"Yeah," Ransom breathed, and he went to go sit back down at his desk. He smiled though, over his shoulder at Holster when he repeated, "three months."

 

* * *

 

 

 

But now, here they were, in the room they'd lived in together for three years.

And it was officially thirty-seven minutes after graduation.

They each had to be at separate dinners with their families within the hour and were only supposed to be coming home to drop off their cap and gowns and freshen up.

But it was officially After Graduation.

And Ransom looked so good, Holster was done holding back

Justin was babbling about something or another as he hung his gown up and set his cap on his desk. His back and those broad shoulders were turned towards Holster as Ransom fiddled with some things on his desk.

Holster sidled up behind Ransom and did what he'd wanted to do probably once a day for the past four years.

He felt Rans freeze as Holster pressed his front up against Ransom's back, caught off guard. Holster continued carefully, wrapping his arms around Ransom's waist and burying his face in the crook of Ransom's neck.

It took Rans a moment, but he easily settled back bonelessly into Holster's embrace and let out a sigh.

Holster pulled him closer and - carefully, gently - started kissing the side of Ransom's neck. Ransom's next exhale was shaky, but he tilted his head, baring his neck for better access. One of his hands came up to grip Holster's where they were interlaced over Ransom's abs, the other reached back to card through Holster's hair.

" _Adam_ ," Ransom breathed.

It made Holster shiver. It had been a very long time since Ransom had said his first name like that.

"It's officially After Graduation," Holster said, stating the obvious as he kissed a trail higher up Ransom's neck and behind his ear where he knew Ransom liked.

"Yeah," Ransom's voice was breathy. "But I...we..families. Dinner." He didn't make any moves to pull away.

"That's true," Holster said, continuing his assault on Ransom's neck while letting his hands explore his abs and chest. "But, fuck, Justin you looked so good today, all your cords and stoles and you got your damn 4.0, _Summa Cum Laude_. Holy shit Rans. You are so hot and so smart and so amazing, fuck I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Ransom made a pained noise before breaking free of Holster's grip, only to swivel around and roughly pull Holster into a kiss. It started out all teeth and tongue and desperation but they eventually settled down until it was something languid and slow and aching.

They pulled away eventually, foreheads pressed together, breathing into each other's mouths.

"God, Justin," Holster eventually breathed, breaking the silence first.

Ransom pulled him into another fierce kiss before speaking himself.

"Holy shit, dude, I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to just say 'screw the Agreement' this semester and have it be done with,'" Ransom admitted and Holster let out a shaky laugh.

"Same here. I can't believe we actually made it," Holster stated incredulously.

Holster's phone buzzed in his back pocket and he groaned when he checked it.

"You know what, no," Holster said decidedly. Ransom shot him a look of confusion.

"My family can wait another forty-five minutes," Holster continued, shooting off a text. He turned it on "Do Not Disturb" and set it face down on the desk, then leveled Ransom with a heated look. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving this room without getting my mouth on your dick first."

"Oh my god," Ransom moaned, pulling Holster back in for another kiss. They made quick work of each other's dress clothes, yanking at ties and tiny, frustrating shirt buttons, but still had enough sense in their minds to carefully lay them over their respective desk chairs.

They had to see their families after this, they wanted to make sure they didn't _completely_ look like they'd just banged it out minutes before.

Soon enough they were, thankfully, blissfully naked and on Holster's bed, making out and grinding up against each other like a couple of love dumb teenagers in their parent's basement. Holster knew from experience that Ransom was more than happy to get off like this, but Holster was serious about what he said earlier.

Ransom made a disgruntled noise when Holster pulled back and broke off their little make out sesh, but quickly got over it when Holster started kissing a trail down Ransom's body, pausing at the crease of his thigh.

"Okay Mr. Summa Cum Laude," Holster said, grinning up at Ransom. "I'm gonna make you summa come a lot, eh?"

He waggled his eyebrows and Ransom did his "Holster Your Puns Are Terrible" groan.

"I hate you so much," Ransom said, though there was no heat in his voice. "That was so awful, never make a pun like that ever again when your mouth is that close to my dick."

"We both know that they're never gonna stop. Forever and ever, babe," Holster winked, but quickly shut Ransom up by taking his dick into his mouth and swallowing him down. Holster wasn't really in the mood for slow and sweet, there'd be so much time for that later.

Right now, he wanted it quick and dirty. All the sexual tension and quiet, hidden desperation he'd been feeling towards Ransom since their last Niagara trip needed to be released, so Holster released it in the form of the filthiest blowjob he'd ever given Ransom.

Holster alternated bobbing up and down Ransom's dick with taking him slowly all the way to the base and down his throat while fondling Ransom's balls like Holster knew he liked. It didn't take much time for Ransom to start babbling and pulling at Holster's hair, signaling that he was close. 

"Holtz, fuck...Adam....babe. I'm gonna...fuck I'm gonna come."

Ransom's pleading only egged Holster on, he doubled his efforts - speeding up his mouth and hands and moaning a little around Ransom's dick at the curses and filth that continued to stream out of Ransom's mouth.

Ransom finally came with a long, low moan, arching up into Holster and coming down his throat. It was the single hottest thing Holster had ever experienced.

He told Ransom so as he kissed Rans' thigh, then moved up to straddle Ransom's waist so he could take care of his own business. Ransom dazedly tried to help, weakly reaching out to try to stroke Holster, but Holster just batted his hand away and continued tugging quickly at his own dick.

"You can make it up to me later," Holster smirked. "As for right now, just keep sayin' that dirty shit you know I love."

"Oh, I will _so_ make it up to you later. Fuck, Holtzy, you drive me nuts. Drove me crazy all semester, hell all year. Every time you wear those stupid tank tops, like _fuck_ , your shoulders are so big. All I could think about was gripping those shoulder as you fucked me, or as I fucked you. Every time I jerked off above you in this damn bed, I was think about you."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holster whined, biting his lip and jerking himself even, nearly impossibly, faster.

"God, you're it for me," Ransom continued. "I love you so much, I can't wait to spend forever with you, babe. Wanna fuck you and love you and be with you _forever_ , Adam."

And _jesus_ , okay, it seemed like the only thing that got Holster more than dirty talk was fucking sappy-ass sweet talk. Holster whispered back how much he loved Ransom as he came all over Justin's abs and chest.

After, he wanted nothing more than to just slump down on top of Ransom, but he knew he was a little too heavy for that. So, he rolled to the side - between Ransom and the wall - and pulled Ransom close instead, kissing the top of his head.

They laid there for a bit, idly touching and basking in the glow of it all, until Ransom's phone went off. It was the ringtone they both knew was his mother's.

"Noooo," Ransom whined, but Holster got up and off the bed dragging Ransom with him. Ransom begrudgingly answered his phone as Holster went into his desk drawer grabbing a couple of wet wipes - he was a gentleman okay? - keeping one for himself and tossing the other to Ransom. Ransom, who definitely needed it a little more than he did, Holster observed smugly.

They cleaned up and pulled on their clothes together as Ransom spoke to his mom on the phone about where they wanted to meet for dinner. Holster checked his own phone and realized he only had a little under twenty minutes to get to the restaurant that was nearly fifteen minutes away on a good day.

"So...do we tell our families or is it too soon?" Ransom asked after hanging up.

"I was planning on telling mine?" Holster said sheepishly, the statement coming out as a question. "I mean, my fam knows I'm bi, and I think they think we've been secretly dating for years. But if you need to hold off, I understand," he took Ransom's hand.

"Bro, my parents have asked me if we were dating at least twice a year since we starting meeting up at Niagara every summer. And you've been to my place for holidays, my parents, siblings, and extended family love you. I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page, y'know?" Ransom said, and Holster couldn't help but pull him in for a forehead kiss.

"You know both our families are going to be obnoxious as hell about this," Holster stated. "Like I'm pretty sure my sisters have a pool going betting on when we'll finally get together."

Ransom outright laughed at that.

"So it's settled then? We're telling them?" Ransom asked.

"Hell yes we are," Holster replied.

They finish up getting dressed, then kissed good-bye at their bedroom door. Telling his parents went off without a cinch. His dad smiled happily and he thought his mom was going to cry right then and there because "Oh honey, I'm so happy and you know we love Justin so much." There were "I knew it!!!"s from his sisters and then an argument about whose bet was closer.

About halfway through dinner, Ransom texted him telling him his parents wanted to get everyone together for lunch the next day in light of their sons dating.

Holster's parents agreed all too easily (his mom and Mrs. Oluransi got on like a house on fire and spent most of their time together chirping their sons relentlessly) and a time and place were picked.

Holster was enjoying his time with his family, but he was all but buzzing to get back to the Haus and to Ransom.

Ransom was waiting for him when he finally got home.

As soon as he opened the door to the attic he was pretty much accosted by one very excited Justin Oluransi. It took them a moment but they eventually slowed their kisses down. What they'd done earlier had softened the edge of desperation that was present previously, but the endless desire was still there. This time around, they took their time, slowly undressing each other. They explored each other's bodies, something they'd done before but it was different this time. This time, each touch, each kiss held the promise of forever.

Later, Ransom made good on his promise to make it up to Holster. He pushed Holster onto his back straddling him while he opened himself up with Holster's help. Being inside Justin again was like coming home, and Rans rode him slow and sinuous, but with an intensity that took Holster's breath away.

After, they laid there, kissing and smiling at each other like a pair of dopey idiots.

It still felt as right as it had when they were freshmen. And if Holster was being honest with himself, something about it felt even _more_ right this time around.

 

* * *

 

 

They texted the group chat the next morning. The replies ranged from "HOLY FUCK !!!! OH MY GOD!!!" (Shitty) to "I'm so happy for you two" ft. an _actual_ smiley face emoji from Jack of all people, to everything in between. Everyone was supportive and happy for them and it just made the glow all that much sweeter. Bitty even went so far to burst into the attic in happy tears, jumping on top of the covers - where they were still naked underneath - and hugging them both. He left them soon after though, wiping his eyes and letting them know there'd be pancakes downstairs sometime within the next thirty minutes.

They'd go down eventually, they had to be up and dressed and presentable at some point anyway for a joint lunch with their families later that afternoon. Then in a few days, they'd both pack up the attic and head to their respective homes for a few weeks before they both make the move back up to Boston. They'd already planned on living together when Ransom had gotten into Harvard's med school and Holster had accepted a job in the city. Now they'd be living together as a couple instead of just friends. Holster realized that this was the start of the rest of their lives - together. Just the thought of everything to come was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Ransom must've been thinking along the same lines, as he linked his fingers with Holsters under the sheets and looked at him fondly.

"To the rest of our lives, huh?" Ransom asked, quietly. Happily.

"Yeah. To the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> also hang out w/ me slash send me prompts on [tumblr](http://biharley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
